The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose variety with blooms containing two-colored petals, yellow from the base to the middle, blending towards an orange top half of the petal. The overall appearance is of rich apricot blooms, which begin as striking, red-tipped buds and gradually open to reveal large informal rosettes, each with ruffled petals and a button eye. They are very resistant to rain damage and the petals drop neatly. The fragrance is light-medium tea. The plant is a vigorous grower producing strong, arching stems and particularly reliable and healthy.